Present grease trap systems receive waste water from an outlet pipe and retain heavier particles due to settling and lighter particles by flotation. The grease portion contained in the water floats on the surface of the water and is retained in the trap. Retention of the waste particles other than water minimizes the chances of clogging of the pipelines of a waste water removal system.
Most systems make use of a removable trap which once filled is disconnected from the inlet and outlet pipes and is entirely removed. The removed trap is either replaced with a new trap or the old trap is removed, cleaned and replaced in its original position.
Other waste water systems fail to include a trap and are therefore subject to the presence of foul smelling gases. These devices retain elements that are lighter than water and only retain particles denser than water through settling, time permitting.
With use in combination with sinks or toilets for example, traps are sometimes installed by bending of a pipeline of an outlet. These type traps prevent passage of gases but, however, require extensive maintenance for removal of particles denser than water.
In addition, commercial products are sold which are capable of partially dissolving grease and other waste products, for example. These commercial products are poured down a drain with the expectation of removal of particles denser than water. However, the requirement for complete removal of particles denser than water is only postponed due to the only partial removal of denser than water particles from the drainage system. Over time these particles build up and will eventually clog a drain.
Therefore, it appears that in all prior known embodiments, the cleaning of some type of trap for particles denser than water or those that float on water can only be postponed. Eventually, cleaning of the container trapping particles having a different density than water must ultimately be performed.
This task being distasteful to home owners must ultimately be carried out by professionals. Even for professionals, the task of cleaning the trapping container is difficult and takes considerable time. The removal of liquids or particles having a density different than water requires the operator to wear gloves and the use of various tools. If the level of liquid is low, even the use of tools makes such a task unpleasant and difficult.
In environments where sand is present, such as at the beach, the cleaning of the traps is not only difficult, but required to be performed quite often due to the accumulating presence of sand. Over time, these systems also fail.
Attempts have been made to use removable screens and/or receptacles placed in the containers. These alternatives only facilitate removal of part of the particles having a different density from water. They do not solve the problem of requiring a complete cleaning of the entrapping container.